As Long As You Are Mine
by blackacess
Summary: Six years ago, Zoisite decided to take their relationship to the next level, but Ami rejects him most painfully. Now he is determined to have Ami back in his life and he embarks on his skilful seduction.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon.

Author's Note: I'm currently looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested, please message me.

* * *

**As Long As You Are Mine**

The Venetian Palace

knock

knock

_Come on,_ Ami thought rather impatiently. It was unusual for her to behave in such a manner, however, after pulling a double all-nighter at the hospital and then flying straight to the Bahamas can agitate even the most amiable person. She just wanted to _go to bed_.

She double checked the room number with the details that she had been provided by Abby. _Yes, this is room 289._

Abigail Stone had been her mentor during her first two years of medical school at Oxford, they had become close friends through the peer-mentoring program. When Nick Trellini, the young, handsome Cardiology Department Head of the Children's Hospital in Cambridge, proposed to Abby who worked at the same hospital as Department Head of Paediatrics, it had been Ami whom Abby first told the news to. They had pulled each other through the hardships of medical school with tears, sweat and a tiny amount of sleep. Abby had not only admired and respected Ami's genius intellect, but also Ami's kindness and generosity to others and calm peace that she felt whenever she talked with Ami.

Abby had been adamant that the role of maid of honour to be reserved for Ami. It was her big day and she wanted to share it with her best friend.

Much to Ami's chagrin, doctor or not, Abby has been cursed with the most ineligible handwriting of all times. Room 289 looked like Room 287! She had promised Abby and Nick that she would check in with them once she'd arrived at the hotel so that they would know that she got there in one piece.

knock

knock

Then it dawned on Ami that the lovebirds might still be out at their hens and stag party.

Just as she was turning to go, the door swung open and Ami found herself face-to-face with a naked broad chest.

Once the word "naked" reached her already short-circuited brain, she blushed crimson red.

However, her eyes, of its own volition, dragged themselves down the lightly muscled body and finally rested at the sight of the black towel wrapped rather precariously around the person's hip.

She was pulled out of her daze when the person drawled silkily, "Well, well, well… look what the cat dragged in?"

Flushing, her gaze snapped up to the person's face.

"Enjoying the view, _bella_?"

Gasping, her eyes widened and her mouth opened to the shape of an "O".

_No, no, no!_ She squeezed her eyes shut. _This can't be happening! Why is she seeing Zoisite de Luca in front of her? Shouldn't he be somewhere in Italy or a high rise tower in New York? No, it can't be him – this man's wavy blond hair is too short. Obviously she has knocked on the wrong room! This does not look like a honeymoon suite! She should have gone to 287 instead of 289. Oh goddess, this is embarrassing!_

The man, to her mortification, seemed rather amused at her internal monologue and rising panic.

"I'm sorry, sir, I must have got the wrong room number. My apologies for disturbing you," she said anxiously as she clutched Abby's note, meanwhile turning to leave.

Just as she turned to leave, a strong hand seized her arm and pulled her body close against this rather naked Zoisite look-alike.

"Please let go of me," she asked politely, hoping this man wasn't some kind of crazed criminal.

He did no such thing. Instead he leaned even closer. "You still smell as fresh as the ocean breeze."

Ok, she thought, this stranger is behaving rather crazily.

She pushed against him. "Let me go!"

His grip on her arm tightened and a dark expression adorned his face. "_Mai!_ Don't tell me you have already forgotten your fiancé, Ami?"

She had the look of a doe caught in headlights when he said her name with that Italian accent of his. It sent a sensual shiver down her spine, much like the droplets of water that was still lazily travelling down his firm chest as he had obviously just finished a shower. However, once her muddled brain registered his saying her name, she almost had a heart attack. _How is it possible that he knows her name?_ _It must be a case of mistaken identity!_

_No, she couldn't entertain the thought that this man is who she thinks he might be. _That_ man is firmly ensconced in her past and there is no way that she will be crossing paths with him ever again. _

Suddenly she realized that he had moved even closer and she could see that this stranger's eyes were green. A brilliant emerald green.

Panicking, she jumped and yelped, unintentionally bumping her head against his and stepping onto his bare foot with her heeled boot.

In pain, the man let go of her and she took the chance to run. She ran straight for the elevator, pressing frantically on the "Close Door" button – going back to ground floor before catching another one back up to her own room. She didn't know that she was holding her breath until she had closed the door of her room with a sigh of relief. Her heart was still pounding furiously against her rib cage.

Back in room 289, a stoic-looking Zoisite de Luca stood near the floor-to-ceiling glass windows of his penthouse suite. The size of the suite rivalled the penthouse suite of the Cove Atlantis. His face was grim and his forest green eyes darkened almost becoming black. A nerve ticked on the side of his jaw.

He had not expected to run into Ami on his business trip to the Bahamas. It had been many years since he saw her last, but one look was all it took for him to realize that he's still got her under his skin. And this time he will never let her go.

_This is not over,_ he promised.

* * *

Definitions:

Bella means beautiful

Mai! means Never!


End file.
